Super Smash Bros. Object Shows
Super Smash Bros. Object Shows or SSBOS is currently a very unknown topic, because at the moment all that has been revealed is one picture and the name. Anyone can add photos and edit this page because it's public. 'Confirmed Characters' 'OU' ACWAGT Cup Pose.png Ice-cream!.png Map.png 'II' ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png ACWAGT Paper Pose.png ACWAGT Knife Pose.png OJ Icon.png Lightbulb2018Pose.png 'BFDI' ACWAGT Pen Pose.png ACWAGT Rocky Pose.png 201px-Bubble Idle.png 201px-Leafy Idle.png Firey Idle.JPG Woody Icon.png 201px-Blocky Idle.PNG 'OM' Notebook OM.png 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png ACWAGT Gun Pose.png 'TI' Plus.png Circley.png Pipe.png OO SSBOS Tiki Pose.png BOTO Sheildy.png ChocolateyBOOT.png PartyHat Pose.png Popsicley vector.png ShellyPose.png OE Lava lamp pose by objectexplosion dd93vu4-pre.png Nail polish pose by objectexplosion dd93vua-fullview.png Sand dollar pose by objectexplosion dd93vvo-fullview.png Scary Story.png Roof tile pose by objectexplosion dd93vve-fullview.png Puppet-0.png OL Yarn (1).png M&M Pose (1).png PaintyNEW.png HotSauceNEW.png SunNEW.png OLD5-Moon.png SkateboardNEW.png OLD5-Skateboard.png Unconfirmed Characters 'II' *Suitcase *Baseball *Taco 'TOATI' *Skittle 'OM' * Tune OO * Toothy * Casey * Masky * Top Hat TSFTM *Tulip *Present *Traffic Light 'TI' *Key *Dehondregon *Star Enemies Dark Spider.png|Spider (Spider Cave) Martian Invader Resdesign.png|Martian Invader (Mars) DroidPhone (2020 Variant with Gun).png|DroidPhone (Mepolis) Bosses Giant Spider Pose.png|Giant Spider (Spider Cave) Martian War Machine Redesign (Side).png|Martian Tripod (Mars) The_Hacker (1).png|The Hacker (The Hacker's Castle) Mephone7-0.png|MePhone7 (Mepolis) Roboto.png|Roboto (Robot Planet) Evil Tune.png|Evil Tune (Musical Party) Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy (Forest) Spaceraidergun.png|Space Raider (Alien Spaceship) Edgy Diamond.png|Edgy Diamond (Ahi Island) Bear.png|Bear (Ahi Island) Alien.png|Alien (Ahi Island) Droid.jpg|Droid (Battle Monster Arena) Spinel.jpeg|Spinel (Spinel's Castle) GhostBow.png|Ghost Bow (Mansion) GhostDough.png|Ghost Dough (Mansion) 'Stages' 'Official/Confirmed' *Battlefield * Ice Cream's Head * Yoyle Mountain * HPHPRCC * B.O.T.O. The Videogame Stage * Ahi Island * Boxing Ring * Mars (JnJ's WoTW) * Spider Cave * The Hacker's Castle * Mepolis * Musical Party * The Battle Monster Arena * Spinel's Castle * Forest * Alien Spaceship * Robot Planet * Mansion 'Unofficial/Unconfirmed' * Object Overload Bodies * Dream Island * Wrigley Field * TV World 'What We Know: 16/10/13' At the moment we only have this one photo the stage isn't that great quality considering that this is probably a beta stage just for testing but at the moment from this picture it will have characters from BFDI(A), II(2),OU(OT),OM,OO & BOTO. The characters that are comfirmed are OJ, Blocky, Ice Cream and Woody. That is currently all we know. 'Poses' Here is some official poses! Blocky SSBOS.png|Blocky's Official Pose Woody SSBOS.png|Woody's Official Pose OJ SSBOS.png|OJ's Official Pose Ice Cream SSBOS.png|Ice Cream's Official Pose Knife joins!.png|Knife Joins the Battle! Knife SSBOS.png|Knife's Official Pose Map SSBOS.png|Map Flys in and joins the fight! Paper Pose.png|Paper Paper Cuts In! Lego Pose.png|Lego Builds his way up to the battle Firey Pose SSBOS.png|Firey Burns Into the Battle Leafy Pose SSBOS.png|Leafy Blows In! Cup Pose SSBOS.png|Cup Walks In! Bubble Pops In!.png|Bubble Pops In! 130px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Barfs Into The Fight CheesyPro.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy Slaps In Bubble Pose SSO.png|Bubble's Official Pose Circley.png|Circley circles in! Pipe (Total Island).png|Pipe plugs in! Plus.png|Plus adds in! PenBFTT.png|Pen "inks" in! SSBOS Tiki Pose.png|Tiki kicks into the battle! SSBOS_Sword.png|Sword slashes into the battle! Shieldy deflects the battle!.png|Shieldy deflects the battle! Baseball_Cap_SSBOS_New.png|Baseball Cap hits in! NESPose.png|NES games on! Party HYAT.png|Party Hat parties in! Bubble Wand Bubbles In!.png|Bubble Wand Bubbles In! Brick New Pose.png|Brick joins the battle! 'Stage Gallery' BattleField.png|BattleField (Beta) Mepolis (Super Smash Bros. Object Shows).png|Mepolis JnJ's WoTW - Mars (Super Smash Bros. Object Shows).png|Mars (JnJ's WoTW) Items Assets-BallBouncyPink.png|Rubber Ball 131px-FlyswatBody.png|Flyswatter Improvedmephone4body.png|Mephone Boat Sword.png|Sword Cookie.png|Cookie 'Screenshots' What's_This.png|The Only picture of SSBOS currently Who's Up There?.png|OJ and Ice Cream are Playing with a rubber ball and who's up there? ToffvsSkitt.png|A Picture showing 2 Not well-known Object Show characters fighting on the Ice Cream Map IceCreams.gif|A Test of the Palette Swapper with Ice Cream (Click to view gif.) Yoyle Mountain.png|Lego fighting himself on the Yoyle Mountain stage. HPHPRCC.png|Ice Cream about to K.O. Blocky on the HPHPRCC stage. Object Overload Bodies.png|Might as well make use of the cut Object Overload characters. Behold, the Object Overload Bodies Stage! Tiki is also playble and there is also the flyswatter as an item. Ice Cream Head Improved.png|Ooh, a Final Smash. For Lego's Final Smash, He summons a grey lego in front of him which trap enemies, then four lego blocks are piled on top of him, then he slashes the bricks on the enemy, and all the Final Smash bricks are destroyed. Time Match.png|Ice Cream gets K.Oed by Lego in a time match. ISHEM.png|A new item. Mephones explode when hitting another fighter. Time Match With new Life Bar.png|Time Attack with the new Life Bars. Once a player's life reaches 0, they are dead. Tiki recover and alternate Blocky costume.png|Tiki recovers by jumping off of a log. And one of Blocky's alternate skins has Blocky's Funny Doings on the front. Did you know that Blocky's Funny Doings International and Battle For Dream Island both have the abbrievation BFDI? TV World.png|In TV World, there are boxes around the fighters so the limbs can be seen. One slash of a Sword and either of these fighters could be out! Who do you think will get it first? SSBOS Screenshot - Mars Boss.png|In Mars, the Martian Tripod appears to be a boss battle with a heat ray while OJ chasing. Spongy got knocked out by a heat ray. Trailers Party Hat - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1dKKJwq2tU Category:NES Category:Games Category:Computer Games Category:Video Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Blocky Category:OJ Category:Ice Cream Category:Woody Category:Knife Category:Map Category:Paper Category:Lego Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Cup Category:Pen Category:Tiki Category:Sword Category:Shieldy Category:Baseball Cap Category:Nintendo-related Category:Nintendo Switch